Pants
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: She's wearing a bright yellow skirt today, her legs covered in flowered fishnet stockings. She catches him staring at her legs during their staff meeting, and she reaches down to run a hand from her ankle to her knee, pulling her skirt up just a bit to reveal the faint lines of a tattoo and it immediately drives him crazy. One shot Alvez/Garcia


Pants. Never in his life did he think pants would be the cause of his anger. He was stomping around the bullpen, face set in a scowl, and staring at his paperwork like it had personally offended him.

Pants. She never wore pants. He huffed, exhaling loudly while scribbling his signature at the bottom of the current sheet of paper in front of him. What's even worse is that they were black…she never wore black.

Pants! He shut the folder, throwing himself backward in his chair, and running his hands through his hair. Tugging roughly at the ends before he ran his hands down his face.

"What's the matter, Newbie?" He can hear her heels clicking behind him. His shoulders stiffened the closer she got.

"Nothing." He replied. Closing his eyes and letting her voice wash over him.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be nice to you." She says, dropping a folder on top of your ever growing pile. "Prentiss needs you to read, edit, and sign these." She continues before walking off.

He sighs, turning his head to watch her walk away.

"Fucking pants." He says aloud, causing a chuckle to come from across the bullpen. Luke looks up and makes eye contact with JJ. She's smiling, and putting her stuff into her bag. He smiles back and turns back to his paperwork, but once he begins to pull the next file over to him, JJ is at his side.

"It's ok." She says, sitting on the edge of his desk. Luke pauses with her pen tip to the paper.

"What's okay?" He asks, starting to scribble the edits.

"To like her." JJ continues, "She has had a rough go of it ever since Derek left, but if you both would stop being so stubborn you'd see that you're good for each other." She pats his shoulder, before picking up her bag. "Goodnight, Luke." And then she is gone.

Luke folds his hands together, applying light pressure, to crack his knuckles before he turns to type out the edited report. _Like her,_ he thinks to himself. _I don't like Garcia._

But then again, his bad mood is because of pants.

* * *

Garcia wears pants for a week straight before he has finally had enough.

The elevator signals its arrival and before she knows it Luke is entering just as the doors are sliding shut. His face is set into a surly line and she wonders exactly what his issue is. But as she leans up against the wall of the elevator she can't feel the harsh metal against the back of her thighs and smiles.

"Any plans for this weekend, Newbie?" She asks, trying to start a conversation. He stiffens as her voice washes over him and his hand automatically goes to his hair, running his fingers through it.

"Why the pants, Garcia?" He asks voice strained, as he does everything in his power to not grab her by the shoulders and roughly kiss her.

"I didn't know that you cared." She says flippantly. She reaches up to flick a strand of hair behind her shoulder, smiling coyly at you.

"I don't care." He says, turning his head to look at her. She's intentionally biting her lip, leaning against the elevator wall, causing her chest to heave out.

"Okay." She says, straightening herself. "If you don't care then I'll go back to wearing skirts." She brushes the lint off of her pant leg and she's silent for the rest of the ride. He allows her to exit the elevator first, following closely behind her and tries not to listen to the phone conversation she was having.

" _You said this would work, JJ."_

" _He didn't make a move."_

" _How much more time?"_

" _Whatever, he can go fuck himself."_

He smirks as he unlocks his SUV, climbing in, and driving away.

* * *

She's wearing a bright yellow skirt today, her legs covered in flowered fishnet stockings. She catches him staring at her legs during their staff meeting, and she reaches down to run a hand from her ankle to her knee, pulling her skirt up just a bit to reveal the faint lines of a tattoo and it immediately drives him crazy.

It's after seven in the evening when he hears her heels approaching behind him, and he relaxes.

"Prentiss asked me to round up all the paperwork before I went home." She says behind him. He nods and gathers the folders together, tapping them against the desk to align them, and hands them off to her, letting his fingers graze against her knuckles.

"I'll wait for you at the elevator?" He says and she nods her head, uttering a tiny squeak before rushing off to lock up the paperwork. He packs up his bag, tidying his desk, and walks to wait for her at the elevator. She approaches fast, punching her knuckle into the down button quickly three times before holding her left elbow in her right arm, shielding herself from him. He lets her enter first, following closely behind her. He presses the button for the garage.

"I see the skirts are back." He says, turning to look at her.

"It is." She nods her head, smiling at him.

He reaches out to stop the elevator, quickly turning back to Penelope.

"I'm going to kiss you, and if you don't want me to, I want you to tell me right now." He looks at her and she's biting her lip. He approaches her quickly, grabbing her face between his palms, and kisses her lips soundly. She melts into the kiss as he picks her up. He pushes her back into the elevator door and her legs open as she moans. He peppers the side of her face with kisses, trailing his lips down her neck to the exposed flesh of the top of her breasts. He's reaching between them to rip the stockings so as to gain access to the place he wants so badly to be.

* * *

She's complaining once you get back to the house and unlock the door.

"Must you always rip my favorite tights?" She says, throwing the flowered pair into the trash.

"Must you always wear them?" He replies, putting both of their bags on the bench in their entryway.

"You're the one who wants to do this week long role-play." She shouts from the kitchen, where she's starting to prepare dinner. He comes up behind her, sliding his hands around her waist, and gently lifting her skirt to slide his fingers into the front of her panties. He's rolling his thumb against her clit and she lays her head back on his shoulder, moaning loudly.

"What're you making for dinner?" He says, dipping his fingers between her folds, feeling the wetness still residing there from their time in the elevator earlier.

"Nothing if you keep that up." She says, pushing against his hand with a groan. He steps back, placing a finger into his mouth and she eyes him disdainfully.

"I know what I actually want for dinner." Before he grabs her hands and drags her back to the bathroom. He kicks the door shut behind him, barring Roxy from entering.

* * *

She's curled around him in the morning, her hand splayed across his chest as he smiles down at the top of her head. He places a gentle kiss to the top of her head as she yawns, stretching her limbs in the bed next to you.

"Good morning, Mrs. Alvez." He whispers to her, kissing her lips.

"There's nothing good about mornings, Luke." She says, slowly lifting herself off of the bed. He's by her side helping her to stand. His hands slide over her swollen stomach, leaning down to give the stretched skin a kiss.

"Good morning, Layla." He says and she smiles down at her husband's enthusiasm. There's a bark from the bed and he laughs. "Good morning, Roxy. I could never forget you." He says, reaching over to scratch the top of her head.

"Pants." She says, holding her back as she makes her way to the bathroom. "All of this because mommy wore pants." She said, running her hands over her stomach feeling the kick her daughter usually gave around this time. She gasped in surprise as she felt liquid run down her legs.

"Luke!" She yells out, walking back into the bedroom. "My water broke!"

* * *

 **A/N: I was bored.**


End file.
